STEAL!
by Christa21
Summary: Takao yang kecurian sesuatu, Midorima yang dibuat repot. "Shin-chan! Bantu aku menangkap pencurinya!"


**STEAL!**

 **Midorima Shintaro x Takao Kazunari**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fu** **jimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Takao yang kecurian sesuatu, Midorima yang dibuat repot. "Shin- _chan_! Bantu aku menangkap pencurinya!"**

 **~Special for Takao Kazunari's Birthday~**

 **En** **joy!**

 **.**

 **.**

"SHIN _-CHAAANNNNNNN_!"

Teriakan membahana milik seorang pemuda bersurai belah tengah sukses membuat seisi kelas mendadak tuli berjamaah diwaktu istirahat yang damai. Takao Kazunari –nama pemuda tersebut- tampak berlari menuju meja salah satu siswa berambut sewarna klorofil yang dipanggilnya 'Shin- _chan'_ tadi dengan raut tak terdefinisikan. Yang dipanggil malahan tetap acuh tak acuh sambil menyeruput sup kacang merah kalengannya.

"SHIN- _CHAAAN_!" ulangnya tak kalah keras dengan yang tadi. Meja tak bersalah berakhir menjadi korban gebrakan penyalur rasa kesal yang menggebu. Bagaimana bisa orang didepannya ini mengabaikannya begitu, tidak tahu apa orang sedang dalam keadaan _emergency_.

 _Tentu saja ia tidak tahu. Memangnya kapan kau memberitahunya, hm Takao?_

"SHIN- _CHAN_!"

" _Urusai_ , _nanodayo_!"

"Shin- _chan_! Jangan acuhkan aku! Aku panik tahu!" untuk kedua kalinya, meja tak bersalah di hadapan kembali menjadi korban pelampiasan lantaran orang yang dia ajak bicara hanya membuka mulut demi mengomelinya. Itupun yang keluar hanya dua kata!

"Apa peduliku? Memangnya kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk, _nodayo_?!" hardiknya, kesal karena waktu istirahat yang damai diganggu oleh makhluk absurd yang hobinya berteriak.

"Shin- _chan_ , setidaknya dengarkan aku!" rengek Takao. Midorima hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, "Aku kecurian sesuatu lho! Sepertinya sudah lama tapi baru kusadari tadi pagi!"

"Hah?" respon singkat itu sempat membuat seisi kelas cengo sesaat. Takaopun melongo takjub dibuatnya. Hei, ini Midorima Shintaro si raja _tsundere_! Kejadian langka dia bisa memasang raut kaget dengan mulut terbuka. Takao jadi ingin tertawa saja.

"Jangan hanya 'hah' saja, Shin- _chan_! Bantu aku!" pinta si belah tengah setelah sembuh dari keterkejutannya

"Bantu bagaimana maksudmu? Harusnya kau lapor polisi bukan padaku, Bakao!" Midorima yang juga sudah kembali _cool_ menaikkan kacamata yang sempat turun beberapa senti sebelum melanjutkan acara minumnya.

"Tidak bisa!" Takao menggeleng cepat, "Hanya Shin- _chan_ yang bisa membantuku!"

"Makanya kutanya membantu bagaimana, _nanodayo_?!" Midorima jadi kesal juga lama-lama meladeni makhluk antah barantah ini.

"Shin- _chan_ , bantu aku menangkap pencurinya!" pinta Takao sambil menggebrak meja dihadapannya –untuk yang ketiga kalinya- dan menatap meminta tolong tepat didepan wajah si surai hijau.

"Hah?" dua kali Midorima mengeluarkan raut cengonya yang super langka, dua kali pula seisi kelas dibuat takjub. Ini bukan pertanda akan terjadi bencana alam bukan?

"Ayo cepat, Shin- _chan_!"

"Tidak mau, _nodayo_!" tolak Midorima tegas, "Kalau kau tahu pencurinya tangkap saja sendiri!"

"Tapi, Shin- _chan_ ak-!" belum sempat perkataannya selesai, sudah keduluan Midorima yang mengusirnya.

" _Urusai_! Jangan ganggu aku lagi, _nodayo_!"

"Ha~ah, baiklah bila itu maumu." Gumam Takao, pasrah.

Cringg!

"!"

"Midorima Shin- _chan_ , kau kutangkap karena sudah mencuri hatiku! _Saa_ , mari kita adakan persidangan dadakan untuk tersangka, semuanya!"

" _Yes_ , _sir_!"

"A-ap…!"

"Midorima Shintaro, sebagai hukuman karena telah melakukan pencurian terhadap hatiku (?), mulai detik ini kau resmi menjadi kekasih Takao Kazunari! Semua setuju?"

"Setuju!"

"Baik, sidang ditutup!"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Takao melemparkan senyum manis kearah Midorima yang tampak menguarkan aura hitam. Matanya berkedut beberapa kali sebelum ia beranjak pergi keluar kelas dalam keheningan. Menyeret Takao yang tangan kanannya masih diborgol dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aduduh! Shin- _chan_! Sakit! Aduh!"

" _Urusai_ , _nodayo_."

"Shin- _chan_! Kita mau kemana? Aduh, tanganku!"

"Menemui ayahku."

"A-apa? Kau mau melamarku? Shin- _chan_ , setidaknya tun—"

"Tentu saja tidak, _nodayo_. Bodoh!" Hinanya, "Ayahku psikiater terbaik di Tokyo, jadi kurasa aku perlu membawamu untuk berkonsultasi dengannya, _nodayo_. Kau pasti sudah tidak waras."

"E-eh?"

"Jangan hanya 'eh'!"

"Tidak—tunggu… Shin- _chan_!"

" _Urusai_ , _nanodayo_!"

"Eh? Ehhhhh?!"

Demikianlah istirahat siang itu akhirnya berakhir.

.

.

-Fin-

A/N : Happy (late) birthday, Takao! Sekian dari saya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, semuanya! Terima kasih^^


End file.
